


He'll Never Stay, They Never Do

by cxsualtyjoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, good old fashioned joshler angst, i said Him way too much, kinda angsty, respecting boundaries, this is emo im sorry, this is my first fic be gentle, tyler and josh's relationship is Vaguely mentioned?, when Him is capitalized its referring to tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxsualtyjoseph/pseuds/cxsualtyjoseph
Summary: angsty short as fuck joshler-ish fic very heavily based off of eyes closed by halsey. listening to this song while reading is recommended. (also its just a good somg). lowercase is intentional for the Aesthetic.





	He'll Never Stay, They Never Do

josh stared straight up at the ceiling, tried to focus on the strips of yellow-orange tinted light of the streetlights out the window that illuminated the room only slightly rather than the violent storm of thoughts brewing in his mind.

not that he wasn't enjoying it, the lips on his neck and the slight, gentle rolling of hips beneath him. he enjoyed it, feeling so loved. but his head was swimming with thoughts of Him, and josh wished his mind would settle for the time being to let him focus on the new person that was taking care of him, now gently sucking on his neck and whispering sweet words into his slightly damp skin.

eventually, josh came to the conclusion that he should close his eyes, let himself be consumed by darkness and this person that was definitely not Him. so josh did. he shut his eyes and rolled his hips down to meet his partners'. he could work with this. with his eyes closed, it was almost like it was him. like he was on that messy, slightly lumpy mattress surrounded by familiarity rather than a too firm and too perfect mattress that was definitely unfamiliar to him.

josh knew this was probably not good, thinking about his ex boyfriend at this time, but it still felt good. he tried to push away his thoughts about anything else but this new person, who was now picking josh up to lay him down on the too firm mattress and move further down his body, kissing at his chest, his stomach, and then his hip, where he bit the skin there. josh's mind flooded with thoughts. "that's not Him." his mind said. "those aren't his beautiful crooked teeth that you love to run your fingers over. those sounds aren't his delicate song-like noises." and suddenly josh was not okay. sitting up, warm tears steadily flowing from his eyes, pushing the new person off slightly. he obliged immediately, leaning up to wipe josh's tears and make sure he was going to be alright. but in the back of josh's mind, he knew the new person was bothered. his mind formed a single thought over and over, almost chanting as he threw his shirt back on and ran out to call a cab.

"he'll never stay, they never do."

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and leave kudos im fragile and need validation this is my first fic


End file.
